


Un maricón que gana por penales

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borrachera, Champions League, Chelsea FC, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Manchester United, Penales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arjen Robben ha tomado demasiado, por lo que le parece una excelente idea ir a reclamarle a su compatriota a las dos de la mañana.<br/>-Es que en serio que no entiendo ¿Por qué me vienes a reclamar esto ahora? Tu mismo lo dijiste, es el Manchester United quien quedó antes que nosotros en casi todo ¿Por qué no vas a reclamarle a algún jugador del United?<br/>Robben abrió la boca, como intentando replicarle, pero las palabras no le salían. Cuando pareció que por fin las había encontrado, Kuyt lo volvió a interrumpir.<br/>-Y por favor, no uses la excusa de que es porque soy holandés como tú, que es porque soy tu amigo o lo que sea. No te creo nada, Arjen, nada de nada. Así que vamos, dime por qué idiotez es que viniste a verme.- El aludido miró para abajo, sumamente avergonzado- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que te gusto tanto que no podías esperar para ir a verme?</p><p>Año 2007, cuando Robben jugaba para el Chelsea y Kuyt jugaba para Liverpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un maricón que gana por penales

Asentía ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué estaba diciendo el otro. Sólo seguía afirmando y afirmando, como si esto pudiese arreglar algo. No sabía por qué había dejado entrar a Robben en su casa en primera instancia, está bien, era un compatriota y lo respetaba, pero cada día le estaba cayendo peor, y más cuando se encontraban en situaciones como estas.

-Ahora todo el mundo está decepcionado del Chelsea porque perdimos contra el gran Liverpool ¡Y por penales! Perder por penales es una completa injusticia…-Despotricaba el menor en voz alta y con algunos tropezones a causa del alcohol.

-Pero Arjen, nosotros tampoco ganamos, quedamos segundos, fueron los idiotas del Manchester United los que ganaron- Kuyt intentó hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

-… ¡Humillados! ¿Quién puede acordarse de nosotros en las buenas? Nuestros fanáticos sólo se acuerdan de nosotros cuando salimos campeones de toooodo.  
Dirk volvió a suspirar, esta vez llegando al colmo de la paciencia.

-Supongo que te pasa por ir a un club de gente rica, a esos niñitos mimados sólo les importa que uno gane, no como se juega. El Chelsea es un club comprado.

Arjen lo miró como si quisiese que un rayo le cayese al rubio alto, allí y en ese mismo instante. Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de contestar.

-Me da igual, de cualquier manera me voy a ir al Real Madrid. Un equipo con un verdadero corazón de luchador, con fuerza y nervio. Voy a hacer historia y voy a dejar este asqueroso club de gente que ni sabe lo que es el fútbol.

Kuyt se paró, no soportando más la cháchara que parecía salir a borbotones de la boca del menor. Se dirigía a la cocina, cuando una voz lo paró.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Pedazo de imbécil, ven aquí, no he terminado contigo.

-Si me voy a aguantar tu charla de ebrio inútil, por lo menos me pondré en un estado parecido, de otra manera, terminaré arrancándote los pocos pelos que te quedan en esa hueca cabeza- Le sonrío con cinismo Kuyt. Robben se tocó la cabeza, como intentando que los cabellos se quedasen en su lugar. Le había golpeado en uno de los lugares que más le dolía: Su prominente calvicie.

El menor volvió a sentarse, esta vez con la mirada gacha y la boca cerrada, para regocijo de Kuyt. Este, por su parte, buscó una botella de lo que fuese, le puso un poco de hielo y se la sirvió.

Al parecer, Arjen Robben había estado tomando demasiado, por algún motivo pareció volver el resentimiento de haber perdido contra su amigo/compatriota, por lo que a las dos de la mañana había comenzado a tocar insistentemente el timbre de la casa de Kuyt, intentando que satisficiese sus demandas.

Comprendía que estuviese algo enojado, él todavía guardaba resentimiento hacia los del United, pero no era razón para caer en una casa ajena y hacer ese ridículo a altas horas de la mañana. Hizo una nota mental > y suspiró, listo para seguir atendiendo los reclamos del otro.

-¿A ti te parecen los penales una manera honrosa de ganar?- Kuyt no contestó- Y claro, ganamos la FA Cup, quedamos por encima suyo en la Premier ligue, pero ¿A quién le importa? ¡A nadie! Porque el maldito Liverpool nos ganó en la jodida semifinal de la jodida Champions League. 

Para este punto, el rubio más grande realmente deseaba o golpearse repetidas veces la cabeza contra algo muy muy duro, o echar a Robben a la lluvia, a donde pertenecía. Pero en el fondo, Kuyt era un tipo de modales, por lo que simplemente decidió seguir y seguir tomando, para ver si en algún momento terminaba teniendo las mejillas tan rojas como su compatriota.

Parpadeó varias veces para poder enfocar la vista en el reloj. Ya eran las 3:30 de la mañana, pero al otro no parecía acabársele la saliva, seguía hablando, repetía las mismas idioteces una y otra vez. Lo único que rescataba es que ambos compartían su odio hacia el Manchester United.

Cada vez intervenía menos, lo estaba dejando al otro hablar sin meterse. En parte, porque ya había dado todos sus argumentos, en parte porque el hablar se le estaba haciendo de a poco más pesado, y cada vez que tenía que abrir la boca, le parecía un esfuerzo increíble, que no valía la pena hacer para que Robben ni siquiera lo escuchase. Miró la botella vacía ¿En serio ya había tomado tanto? ¿En qué momento?

No había de qué preocuparse, Kuyt, a diferencia de Robben, sabía cómo tomar. Nunca se había puesto realmente ebrio, y lo de ahora probablemente sólo sería un leve mareo, una mezcla de lo mucho que había tomado, junto con el sueño por la hora y las palabras de su amigo. Pero el alcohol si lo ponía algo violento.

-Realmente no comprendo cómo la gente puede creer que tú eres el mejor jugador holandés, simplemente no tiene sentido, es obvio que yo soy mucho mejor, aparte soy más joven y atractivo- Siguió hablando Robben.

-Y más calvo y enano- Le respondió con enojo y las palabras algo más lentas.

-¡Eso es todo lo que te importa! Que si eres calvo y enano. A nadie ya le importa cómo se juega, mientras ganes y tengas un buen culo…

-… ¡Ya cállate, Arjen, por Dios!- Dirk golpeó con el puño la mesa- Te lo suplico por lo que más quieras ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA!

Por una vez, el jugador del Chelsea se quedó sin palabras, medio agazapado contra un rincón del sillón y cara de susto.

-Es que en serio que no entiendo ¿Por qué me vienes a reclamar esto ahora? Tu mismo lo dijiste, es el Manchester United quien quedó antes que nosotros en casi todo ¿Por qué  
no vas a reclamarle a algún jugador del United?

Robben abrió la boca, como intentando replicarle, pero las palabras no le salían. Cuando pareció que por fin las había encontrado, Kuyt lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Y por favor, no uses la excusa de que es porque soy holandés como tú, que es porque soy tu amigo o lo que sea. No te creo nada, Arjen, nada de nada. Así que vamos, dime por qué idiotez es que viniste a verme.- El aludido miró para abajo, sumamente avergonzado- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que te gusto tanto que no podías esperar para ir a verme?

El silencio era tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo para manteca. Robben no respondió, lo que hizo que Dirk se asustase un poco, y subiendo las cejas, dijese:

-En serio… ¿Es en serio? ¿Viniste a verme porque me extrañabas?

-Claro…claro que no- Respondió rápidamente esta vez. El jugador del Liverpool se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras el otro intentaba rehuir de su mirada.

-¿Quién lo diría? El idiota de Arjen Robben me extrañaba tanto que no pudo evitar venir a mi casa a incordiarme a altas horas de la mañana- Le agarró una mejilla y se la apretó-  
Lo que Arjen no entiende es que lo que menos quiero es tenerlo en mi casa.

-¡Cállate, imbécil!- Le dio un manotazo en la mano para que lo dejase en paz. Pero Kuyt lo agarró de la mano y lo acercó a sí mismo, aprisionándolo- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? 

-Eres toda una ternura, tomarte la molestia en venir a incordiarme en estado de ebriedad. Todo un gesto romántico.

-Ya, deja de burlarte. Sólo venía a decirte que no ganaron de manera justa, son unos idiotas todos ustedes, rojitos inútiles. Ahora ya me voy- Intentó levantarse e irse, pero su amigo lo tomó del brazo y lo regresó al sillón.

-Pero lo que tú no entendiste, Arjen, es que nosotros no ganamos, quedamos segundos- Se le acercó más- Aunque quizás sí lo entendiste, pero no se te ocurrió una mejor excusa para venir a molestarme.

Sentados cada vez más cerca del otro, Kuyt seguía tirando del brazo de Robben, acorralándolo contra un extremo del sillón y dejándolo sin escapatoria, tirando su cuerpo encima del otro. Qué divertido era ponerlo incómodo, aparte parecía ser el justo castigo luego de haber tenido que aguantar su insoportable parloteo por dos horas. Quizás esta decisión de molestarlo había sido algo influenciada por la bebida, pero la idea de hacerlo sentir demasiado incómodo era simplemente irresistible.

-Y dime, Robben ¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta de lo muy enamorado que estabas de mí?

-A diferencia tuya, Kuyt- Le siguió sólo un poco el juego- yo no soy un maldito maricón que gana por penales.

-Pero sí eres un maldito maricón que pierde por penales.- Decidido a ganar, comenzó a pasa su cara cerca del cuello de Robben, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento mientras hablaba- Así que dime ¿Cuándo?

-Pfff, como si alguien tan genial como yo pudiese enamorarse de un idiota como tú.

Y esto le hirió un poco el orgullo a Dirk. No sabía por qué, era obvio que su amigo no podría enamorarse de él, más allá de las obvias razones de que ambos eran hombres y blablablá, Arjen podría conseguir a prácticamente la mujer que quisiese, alguna supermodelo, cantante o a cualquier chica simplemente linda. Este último pensamiento lo hizo sentirse celoso ¿Realmente esa molestia de persona podría tener a quien quisiese?

Lo miró, Robben se había relajado y ahora estaba tirado abajo suyo como si esta fuese su casa, estaba realmente ebrio. Aparte, había sido el mismo Robben quien lo busco en un principio, fue él quien lo molestó y obligó a cuidarle. Con la nariz, empezó a acariciar la mandíbula del menor, quién se rió un poco, pero lo dejó estar.

-¿No te dije acaso que eras tremendo mari…-Pero no pudo terminar la frase, unos labios encima de los propios se lo impedían. Y es que Kuyt, intentando que cerrase la boca de una vez por todas, lo besó. Arjen mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos, se había quedado duro, pero en cosa de un instante volvió a relajarse y dejó que el otro hiciese de las suyas.

Con suavidad y algo de torpeza, comenzó a mover los labios. Se sentía raro besar a un hombre, no eran los labios suaves y carnosos, pegajosos de brillo labial con los que se solía encontrar, era unos labios fuertes y apasionados que bajo ningún motivo quería perder. Y esto era tan excitante. Por primera vez se estaba disputando el control con alguien, y vaya que era fascinante.

Con un leve forcejeo, Dirk logró profundizar el beso. Por su parte, Arjen lo abrazó, agarrándolo fuertemente del cabello. El mayor se separó sólo un momento, lo necesario para poder burlarse.

-¿Celoso de lo que no tienes?

-Ya cállate y bésame.- Y tirándole del pelo, quizás sí, con un poco de envidia, lo obligó a que lo volviese a besar.

Ambos estaban mareados, el alcohol, la hora, la falta de oxígeno y esos besos que se estaban dando los iban a dejar rendidos, pero la excitación podía con ellos. No, no tenían idea de qué estaban haciendo, pero nadie se enteraría, no tenía nada de malo…o al menos eso creía en el calentón del momento.

El mayor comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa que llevaba Robben, y muy desarreglada, tocando los abdominales de este, haciéndole cosquillas que lo hacían estremecerse. Se levantó un poco para ayudarlo a sacársela. 

Realmente el físico de Robben era impresionante, quizás fuese un narcisista que se creía lo mejor que le pasó a la tierra, pero el chico tenía sus motivos para hacerlo.

Seguían jugando con sus bocas, y cada vez el juego se volvía más y más interesante. Habían logrado llegar a una especie de silencioso acuerdo en cuanto al control se refería,  
cuando Kuyt comenzó a morder el labio inferior de Arjen.

-Quítate la remera- Le ordeno el jugador del Chelsea al del Liverpool, quien no tuvo que pensarlo, y siguiendo sus órdenes, también se quitó la remera. Quedando ambos con el pecho desnudo. Aprovechó para pararse y extenderle una mano a Robben.

-Ven, aquí no estaremos cómodos.

-¿Me estás llevando a tu habitación?- Lo miró con inseguridad el más joven.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Sin saber por qué lo hacía, Arjen tomó la mano del otro, quien lo condujo con una sonrisa en la cara hasta su habitación. No se molesto en prender la luz ni en cerrar la puerta, de repente había comenzado a sentir una urgencia por el cuerpo del otro. Lo tiró con algo de violencia al borde de la cama, y lo comenzó a besar con más agresividad que antes, sin dejar de hacerlo, desprendió los botones y bajo el cierre de los pantalones. Sintió que Robben le arañaba la espalda, como advirtiéndole que no se atreviese. Dirk no hizo caso de estas advertencias, así, en un rápido movimiento despojó al menor de sus pantalones.

En ese momento entendió porque el jugador del Chelsea deseaba quedarse con sus pantalones (Mas allá de las obvias razones morales) y es que estaba tan excitado que se  
preguntó cómo no lo había notado con los pantalones y todo. Se rió un poco, pero antes de darse cuenta la boca de su compatriota lo volvía a buscar, supo también que no había motivos para reírse, él mismo estaba en una situación similar. De hecho, sentía que sus pantalones explotarían si no se los sacaba, por suerte, Robben que también pareció entender esto, lo ayudo a sacárselos.

Ahora que solo les quedaba la ropa interior, Kuyt decidió explorar el cuello del menor, quien lo abrazó también con las piernas. Estaban respirando de manera pesada. Con cuidado empezaron a frotarse el uno con el otro, por encima de la ropa interior, rápidamente la urgencia les ganó, aunque aumentaran el ritmo el roce simplemente no era suficiente.

Kuyt se salió de encima de Robben, arrodillándose en el suelo. Con cuidado le sacó la ropa interior al menor, liberando el falo que había permanecido aprisionado. Lo miró con algo de extrañeza, era la primera vez que se encontraba con uno ajeno y no estaba seguro de que hacer con él. Espero a recibir alguna clase de indicación, pero al parecer el otro estaba en un estado parecido al propio, sin saber qué hacer.

Supuso cual sería el primer paso, por lo que tomó el miembro del otro con la mano, lo apretó y movió de arriba para abajo. Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero la respiración agitada de Arjen le indicaba que estaba yendo por el camino correcto. De a poco comenzó a mover la mano más rápido, ganándose un par de gruñidos y quejas.

-Sigue…así.

Este comentario lo hizo reír en voz baja, realmente tenía a Robben en sus manos (De manera figurada más allá de la literal) Era divertido tenerlo pidiendo cosas. La vergüenza se le fue en un segundo, realmente disfrutaría la oportunidad de hacer rogarse.

Con la lengua empezó a hacer círculos en el falo de su amigo.

-¿Qué diablo estás…ahh?- Pero devuelta, Kuyt logró que Robben se callase al meterse su miembro completamente en la boca. Con cuidado movió su boca de arriba abajo, sacándole gemidos graves y roncos a Arjen.- Siempre supe que…er-eras un maricón.

Estremeciéndose, tiró su cabeza para atrás. La sensación de la boca de Dirk era simplemente demasiado, naturalmente era la primera vez que hacía esto con un hombre, pero lo prohibido lo hacía incluso más interesante. Casi parecía que sabía lo que hacía, de vez en cuando le hacía doler un poco, ya que no era para nada delicado, pero le encantaba. Todo lo que tenía que ver con Dirk le encantaba. A medida que fue haciéndolo más rápido, Robben gemía un poco más.

-Ya me vengo…

-Ah, no, nada de eso- Le advirtió el mayor sacando el pene de su boca. Se fue de la habitación. Robben se sentó ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué Dirk se fue dejándolo con el calentón?

No pudo darle demasiadas vueltas a esto, ya que rápidamente Kuyt volvió con una botella. Se le acercó sonriendo y lo besó una vez más antes de sacarse la propia ropa interior.  
Entonces, destapó el envase y comenzó a embeber sus dedos en el líquido mientras empujaba al menor más al centro de la cama, entonces Arjen entendió.

-Ah, no ¡Ni te creas!

-Vamos Arjen, si todos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta.

-No ¡NO, DIRK! No dejaré que me folles ni en mil años- Pero tuvo que morderse sus labios, ya que Kuyt había metido un dedo dentro de su cavidad.- Te denunciaré, por violador.

-Haz lo que quieras, Arjen. Eso no cambiará el hecho de que viniste a mi casa exactamente porque querías que te follara ¿O no?- Esta vez le metió el segundo dedo con rudeza.- Tampoco cambiará el hecho de que te voy a hacer pasar la mejor noche de tu vida.

-No, claro que no ¡Jamás! De hecho…si pudiese- Se le escapó un gemido- no volvería a ver tu fea cara por el resto de mi vida.- Dirk metió un tercer dedo, y con este se llevó lo  
que quedaba de cordura de Arjen.

-¿Así que quieres que pare y te eche?

-No…

-¿Quieres que te folle?- Empezó a meter y sacar los dedos de adentro de Robben.

-Sí- Dijo como pudo, mientras se mordía los labios, intentando que no se le escapase nada más.

-Pídemelo, Arjen.

-Dirk, quiero que…- Se calló al sentir una boca encima de la suya.

-Señor Kyut, para ti- Le susurró encima de su boca.

Robben lo miró con los ojos borrosos.

-Señor Kyut, quiero que me folle.

¿Cómo podía Kyut resistirse a que el mismísimo Robben le pidiese que se lo follara? Sacó de un tirón los tres dedos de la cavidad, haciendo que al menor se le escapasen unos quejidos inevitables. Se puso más lubricante en la mano, masturbándose para hacer más fácil la entrada.

Con un movimiento rápido, Dirk metió su miembro dentro de Robben.

-¡AH! Dirk, ten…ten cuidado por favor- Grito el pelirrojo (Al menos los pocos pelos que le quedaban eran pelirrojos) Tenía a Kyut encima suyo, metiéndosela, pero dolía demasiado. Se tomó fuertemente de la espalda del otro.

-Vamos Arjen, ya sabemos todos que te la pasas fingiendo lesiones- Le succionó la piel del cuello, cosa que dejaría marca- Seguro no es para tanto.

Esto lo hizo enojar un poco, él no era ninguna nenita. Resolvió no quejarse, o al menos, quejarse lo menos posible. Pero cuando el jugador de Liverpool comenzó a moverse dentro suyo, no pudo no gemir. Kyut era demasiado grande, y la fricción le estaba causando una mezcla de dolor y placer que no parecía tener coherencia.

Por su parte, Dirk se sorprendió del delicioso calor que abrazaba su miembro. Definitivamente no se parecía en nada a follarse a una chica, y eso le fascinaba. Se sentía maravilloso, aunque se a momentos les dolía un poco a ambos. El ritmo aumentaba de manera rápida.

-Se nota que te gusta- Le susurró en el oído el mayor como respuesta a los gemidos que Robben por poco no gritaba.

-Me encanta- Le respondió también en la oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo. Esto por alguna razón hizo que Kyut se estremeciese y lo besara, esta vez con amor y no sólo con deseo.

Siguieron haciéndolo por un rato, hasta que los gemidos del menor aumentaron demasiado. Dirk se salió de adentro suyo, dejando a Arjen con cara de no entender.

-Date la vuelta.

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que te des la vuelta- Le dijo con autoridad.

Robben ni dudó esta vez. Dándose la vuelta se apoyó en sus antebrazos, dejando su trasero a plena vista del otro. Este, a su vez lo tomó de ambas caderas y volvió a meter su miembro, cada vez con más rudeza.

-Estabas haciendo demasiado ruido- Así al menos puedes callar un poco tus gemidos. Aunque a mí me encantan, claro.

Arjen buscó una almohada para ponerse debajo de la cabeza y morderla. Así pudo callar sus gritos, aunque la sensación de placer fuese en aumento y la de dolor fuese sólo una sorda molestia.

-Por Dios, Arjen. Se siente tan bien dentro tuyo, eres tan follable- Siguió empujando dentro del menor.

Pasaron los minutos, y de a poco Dirk notó que el orgasmo se venía. Con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbar a Robben.

-Me vengo- Le susurró con dificultad mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las estocadas. La respiración se le hacía más pesada y no podía evitar quejarse por lo bajo- Y me voy a venir dentro tuyo ¿Está bien?

-Sí, sí, lo que quieras Dirk- Le otorgó el menor- Haz lo que quieras.

Con un gritó que ahogó en la almohada, Arjen fue el primero en correrse. Esto produjo convulsiones en su cavidad, que apretaron cada vez más al miembro de Kuyt. Dos estocadas más y dejó fluir su blanca semilla dentro de Robben. 

Se separaron y se miraron, no creían lo que acababan de hacer, los efectos de la borrachera habían pasado hace rato, ambos sabían bien lo que estaban haciendo. Con un impulso, Kuyt abrió las sábanas, y con una sonrisa invitó a Robben a dormir junto a él. Este último dudó, no estando seguro. Quizás lo más sensato sería irse en ese mismo momento, no volverse a hablar nunca y hacer como que esto jamás pasó. Efectivamente eso era lo mejor, y Arjen honestamente pensaba hacerlo.

Pero no pudo, la sonrisa de su compatriota lo invitaba a dormir con él. No le interesaba lo que era sensato o no, sólo le interesaba lo que se sentía natural, lo que le gustaba aunque no estuviese bien. Con un impulso se acostó al lado de Dirk, quién lo abrazó con ternura y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

Bueno, quizás perder por penales no era tan malo, al menos no frente a un oponente tan digno. Algún día ambos le patearían el trasero a esos malditos del Manchester United, en un partido justo, no por penales.

**Author's Note:**

> Mientras veía con mi familia el partido Argentina- Holanda, mis familiares se la pasaban diciendo que tanto Kuyt como Robben eran putos y que se daban el uno al otro, le comenté esto a una amiga (<3) y me dijo que sus familiares pensaban lo mismo. Así surgió esta pareja, el Kubben, shippeada originalmente por mi abuelo.  
> Bueno, eso, acepto crítica y lo que sea que me ayude a mejorar c:


End file.
